Multi-mode terminals or multi-mode User Equipment (UE) are user terminals which are able to operate via a plurality of different Radio Access Technologies (RATs), such as, for example, Long-Term Evolution (LTE), also commonly referred to as 4th Generation (4G), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), also commonly referred to as 3rd Generation (3G), Wi-Fi allowing electronic devices to connect to a Wireless LAN (WLAN) according to the 802.11 standards, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), which is a family of wireless communication standards based on the IEEE 802.16 set of standards, which provide multiple physical layer (PHY) and Media Access Control (MAC) options, or even Global Positioning System (GPS) transceivers capabilities.
Due to extreme proximity of multiple radio transceivers for the different RATs within the same user terminal, the transmit power of a transmitter in accordance with a first RAT may be much higher than a received power level of another receiver accordance with a second RAT. By means of filter technologies and sufficient frequency separation, the transmit signal may not result in significant interference. But for some coexistence scenarios, e.g. different RATs within the same user terminal operating on adjacent frequencies, current state-of-the-art filter technology might not provide sufficient rejection. Therefore, solving the interference problem by single generic Radio Frequency (RF) design may not always be possible and alternative methods needs to be considered.
Thus, there is a need for improved concepts for estimating adjacent channel interference for multi-mode devices.